Question: Jordan wants to divide his $\frac{48}{5}$ pounds of chocolate into $4$ piles of equal weight.  If he gives one of these piles to his friend Shaina, how many pounds of chocolate will Shaina get?
We need to divide the amount of chocolate Jordan has by the the number of piles, so our expression is $\frac{48}{5} \div 4$.  Recall that dividing is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal.  Therefore, $\frac{48}{5} \div 4$ is the same thing as $\frac{48}{5} \cdot \frac{1}{4}.$ We can rewrite $\frac{48}{5} \cdot \frac{1}{4}$ as $\frac{1}{5} \cdot 48 \cdot \frac{1}{4}$, or $\frac{1}{5} \cdot \frac{48}{4}$. To simplify this, divide $48$ by $4$, which equals $12$. Our previous expression, $\frac{1}{5} \cdot \frac{48}{4}$, then equals $\frac{1}{5} \cdot 12$, which comes to $\frac{12}{5}$.  So Shaina will receive $\boxed{\frac{12}{5}}$ pounds of chocolate.